Vicky a Priestess of Indel
Personality The priestess is a kind woman who almost always speaks with a warm and welcoming tone. She is staunchly against violence, and even more so against killing others. She generally believes that it takes more courage and is far worthier to meet your enemies with open arms than with a drawn blade. At the temple she runs, she keeps a strict non-violence policy, but also will provide shelter and allow entrance to literally anybody who requests it. History Early Life Vicky was born in Kah'Alune, the daughter of a local woman and man. The family though, it seemed was not meant to be. Both her mother and her father died when she was still a young child, victims of a plague that the poorer areas of Negronde suffered from briefly. She was an orphan on the streets of Negronde for a short time, but the young girl was soon picked up by a traveling caravan. The members of this caravan happened to be mostly clergy members devoted to The Faith of Langar. She would travel with this Caravan for many years, raised by the faith and learning the ways and teachings of the priests and priestesses that reared her. The girl it seemed took a natural liking to helping others and relieving their suffering, she didn't like to see others in pain. During the time in the caravan she grew very fond of an older priest by the name of Domec Vandal, he was very influential in the girl's growing years and it was his death that inspired the then very young priestess to set out from the Caravan and find other ways to help people. On Her Own The young woman spent several years departed from the influence of the caravan, experience the world in a much more raw sense. It was in these years that she learned her specialized healing craft. She never was overly good with most clerical magic, only able to make some of the simplest requests from her gods, this would not do for what she planned so the young woman sought out other sources of magic. She met and studied with a Herbel Penzel, a renowned sage in Ponton the City of Courts. She learned her magic of exchanges in this time and made her own exchange in order to be able to do even more with the dangerous craft. To the priestess it was a small price to pay if it meant she could help others. She did not intend to become a mother anyway. Earnwold The woman's travels came to an end in Fedoria. She had heard that the temple in the capital of this province, Earnwold, had a temple that was in dire need of repair. She decided this was as good a place as any to try and bolster her work helping others, traveling roads and helping strangers as she traveled around was one thing, but if she could improve the lives of the people in an entire city, that would be even better. Upon finding this temple she found that it was indeed in need of a lot of work, the building though sturdy and stone had likely not seen use as a temple in over a decade. The priestess set about working to clean and restore the inside, but her limited funding caused serious issues. The priestess having to decide between preparing food and bread to hand out to the needy in the city, and purchasing supplies to help bring the temple back to it's former glory. Abilities and Skills Exchanges The woman's primary magical ability is one of exchanges. It's most common usage in healing recent injuries. The priestess can see to some of the most dire injuries by making an exchange. She could just move the injury to herself, but that would be of no real use, instead she takes all the pain and suffering a wound would cause over it's life and takes it into herself, experiencing it all in a comparatively brief period of time. This heals the wounds, but understandably debilitates her greatly. Simple Orisons The priestess did not have much talent when it came to most clerical magic, but she can do a few small things. Mostly small things like creating small motes of light to illuminate her way, or filling a basin with water just by running her finger around the rim and saying a small prayer. The Mundane The priestess is actually a rather accomplished cook. She learned her skills in the kitchen when she was growing up in the caravan, and they carried over into her adult life. She likely won't be preparing meals for a king any time soon, but if the priestess thing didn't work out, she could easily find work in the kitchen of a nice tavern or inn somewhere. Category:People Category:Religous Category:Earnwold Category:Religious Character